Blue Blur's Marionette
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog had always known Freddy's during his childhood, and was dared by Knuckles and Shadow to take the Night Shift for Security. He thought it to be quite tedious. Who wanted to break into a child's favorite Pizzeria? But he did it anyway. The New and Improved Freddy's came with a trick though. The Dark Puppet was there again. He's never seen her, but she's seen him.
1. Chapter 1

_**...Heh... Sorry Sonic fangirls... {I really don't care. I'm a Shadow fangirl. Nyeh~} But this is my Soname thing. Inspired by the song "Marionette" . It's really cute~ Darkflame plays the role of the Marionette, and Sonic is the night-guard  
**_  
 _Sonic's POV_

...My new job.

My dare from Knuckles and Shadow.

Survive the 'scary', five night shift job at Freddy's Pizzeria.

Well, the 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Freddy's all the same.

But how bad could the robots I grew up with be at night? They never move except during the day.

And even then, their feet never move.

I think they're bolted down... I think...

What am I saying? I shouldn't be scared of these darn robots! I trash worse things that Eggman's made in a super sonic second!

"Alright... So... Midnight huh? I better get inside."

I made my way to the office, taking a short-cut through the prize room, and the arcade before finding myself in the large office.

The funny thing is, there aren't as many doors as I remember at the old building.

* * *

I sat down in a random swivel chair, and spun a few times before I heard a bell ring.

I picked up the tablet-like device, and was switching between cameras before my shift even started.

I turned to the prize room, which was when I noticed the top of the box, was slightly propped open.

Never in my childhood did I see the Dark Puppet that's been inside that box.

Seeing the shadow of a head with quills, it freaked me out so bad, that I screamed for a split second.

I closed my eyes tightly, and rubbed them when they opened.

Know what I saw then?

Nothing.

Nothing out of the normal at least.

I checked my watch, and I saw the time, 11:58 p.m.

"Damn... Now's not the time to have your eyes playing tricks on you Sonic. That's for later."

After talking to no one but myself, I assured myself for the final time that I didn't see anything out of that box.

But I still thought I did.

* * *

 _ **I know i'm ending the chapter pretty quick, and it's fast-paced, {For that one guest that commented on I Can't Trust Myself.} But that's kinda gonna be the way of this story. Fast-paced.  
**_ _ **So, if you haven't already guessed, Darkflame is gonna play the Marionette, and for her I have a certain name, Dark Puppet, and Sonic is the night guard. I've started drawing something of this, so it might have a custom image. I dunno. XD Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,** _ **soo... I got a lot of views on the story so far, so, I'm really hoping that everyone that reads it will like it further on in the story. So here we go! {Please note that certain chapters will be organized like the first chapter, and those are simple event chapters, where the others that are organized in paragraphs are the more descriptive chapters! :D}**_

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

It was 12:10 and nothing had happened. Of course, I wasn't surprised. It was just a simple pizzeria that was made for kids. What could happen? At the worst, someone could come in, and bust some of the animatronics, or steal the ingredients for pizza the next day. And both could be fixed. The first one longer than the second.

I just don't see what's so scary. It's just some robots. Apparently it scared poor Knuckles to death when he worked here. Because he just worked two nights and quit. But I'm getting paid. I don't need it, but oh well.

I shrugged, and grabbed the tablet-monitor for the camera. I realized that I had to wind that music box for the Dark Puppet or something "bad" would happen. I didn't believe that anything bad would happen. Besides, who would want to make such a beautiful kid's thing to be dangerous? "Alright. That's done." Suddenly I heard a music box, that I knew by heart that you wouldn't deny would come from the Dark Puppet's gift box that it would be in all the time. I scrambled around until the only thing left was checking the camera again. By the button that let me wind the music box on the tablet, was a red warning sign blinking continuously.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I know I'm not really scared of what could happen, but that doesn't mean I wanna know!"

* * *

 _Darkflame's POV_

"Ugh... Stupid night guard not wanting to wind up my music box! I'm gonna kick his ass..." I raised the lid to my box, and grabbed the sides of the top to raise my striped body out of it. The stray strings that were cut before the night shift began trailed my limbs as I jumped out of my captivity chamber.

As I saw the camera move towards my box, I dove to go under it and positioned myself against the lockers. I looked at the stage and saw that Toy Bonnie was gone and rolled my eyes. "What's it with Bon and going after the damn night guard?" I had never questioned that I was the only thing in the Freddy's business that looked like a real Mobian, but I know why, because I know my past before-hand.

I was a kid, and I was in love with a blue hedgehog, that loved nothing but his friends, and the animatronics at Freddy's. I longed to be one of the two, and so I made a deal with the devil that I shouldn't have been able to do. I made the deal, that I could be an animatronic where the boy of my dreams could notice me, in return for giving up my colors except for the black I had on my fur. I was then turned into the Dark Puppet, that grew with age. Of course, no one knows that except me. I just tell the owner of the business that he'd rather not know.

Walking down the hallway that separated the Security office from the Party Rooms, I saw Toy Bonnie jump into one of the vents, and I rolled my eyes, sighing. The night guard must've heard me, because he shone his flashlight at me, all my evasiveness disappearing immediately.

"Hi. I'm the Dark Puppet. You probably know who I am without introduction... You probably didn't know that I know you all to well though, did you? Sonic?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**:D Chapter 3 I'm really excited!**_

* * *

 _Sonic_

When I saw her and she said my name, I saw what Knuckles was complaining about. They... Really did come to life.

"Wh-what?! How do you-... How the hell do you know m-my name!?"

She smiled at me and I saw a black and white striped fox tail flick around behind her.

"Heh... Dear, sweet, amazing, Sonic The Hedgehog... How could I _not_ know you? In fact, you might wanna put that spare Fred-head on if you want to keep your face. Bon's comin' through the vent."

And as soon as I did, the light blue, Toy Bonnie came through the vent.

It turned around and looked at the Dark Puppet very curiously.

"Hey, Puppet? Did you see where the night guard went?"

"Sorry, Bon. I didn't. Maybe if you run quickly, you'll find him. I bet."

A small smirk of an approving sister crossed her face, and Toy Bonnie smiled, and walked away.

"Also, hey Freddy!"

I still didn't get what was happening.

I removed the Freddy mask, and stood up, leaning on the desk.

"Okay. I got a question. A few actually."

"Ask away."

The Dark Puppet sashayed her way towards me and leaned against the wall of the large doorway between the security room and the hallway for party rooms.

Heat rose to my face, but I cleared my throat and went on plainly.

"One. How the hell do you know my name."

"I was your secret admirer when we were kids. Remember all those notes in your locker when you were in middle school? Those were from me."

"...How."

"I wasn't always this way. But I noticed something in you. What and who got your love. Your friends and family. And these damn animatronics. So I decided to make a deal with the devil and become one. Well... Sorta."

"Why?"

"Because I was that desperate for you to acknowledge my existence. Call me crazy, but you never acknowledged anyone outside of your family, and your group of best friends. And of course. The Animatronics too."

"L-look, I don't know who you are, b-but-"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!? But now that I'm like this, you're always looking back at my box, trying to see me more than that one time those couple of years ago. How dumb do you think I am?!"

"D-dark Puppet...?"

I could feel the heat of her anger as she moved closer to me.

I was expecting more yelling, but I got a soft voice and a clawed hand on the side of my face.

"Don't be afraid... You have no reason..."

"B-b-but-"

"Shshsh!"

I got a finger over my lips from her other hand as she continued.

"My anger isn't towards you... It's just something that goes away each afternoon when children flood to the Prize Corner after stuffing their cute faces with pizza, and playing arcade games to their hearts content. I'm not mad at you anymore Sonic..."

Each time the Dark Puppet had said my name, made me blush more, and made me want to pull myself away from her, or something pinch me to wake me up.

 _I must be dreaming... There's no way... I'm seeing the Dark Puppet with her hands against my face... Th-that's not possible..._

"Oh Sonic... You aren't dreaming... But when you go to sleep before your work tomorrow night, you'll forget this..."

I felt soft lips press against mine, and the red cheeks on the sides of her face seemed to glow.

The lights went off, and the glowing of the Dark Puppet's cheeks was the only light that I could see.

And then my eyes closed and I could feel my ears point up like a cat's tail.

* * *

 ** _x3 Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to other chapters to come!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is finally here. :D**_

* * *

Sonic

I didn't understand.

I've never seen a girl in my life that looked like her.

Especially not one that looked like Shadow and Tails as much as she did.

"...I don't know what to say now..."

"Of course you don't. If you did, it'd be a whole load of questions that I don't have time to answer. Just know that as long as you work here, I'm watching you."

"...Could I come look at you some?"

Right after she turned around, her head spun back to look at me, and her expression was a shocked blush.

It was kinda cute.

"Maybe. During the days... But preferably after you finish this week. But don't you dare think about coming another. I'll kill you."

I nodded and smiled, liking her devious smirk.

"I'd care to test that theory."

A short growl was there after my response, and it intrigued me even more.

"Y'know, now that I know who you are... I kinda like ya."

She glanced at the small clock behind me, and gasped.

It was nearly 6 AM.

"T-time for me to go back to my box."

"Yeah... Be careful, I won't do any lights for you."

I smiled, and watched her eyes sparkle as she did the same.

She flew out and I sat down, relaxing in the chair.

"You did good Sonic. You did real good..."

*Ring*

 _ **6 A.M.**_

It flashed on my tablet screen and disappeared into black again.

Then I heard a knock on the entrance doors.

Running to the front doors to open them, I turned off the lights in my office, and zoomed past the Dark Puppet's box, giving her a wink that I know she saw.

The box was slightly propped open, and I saw her head dive back in afterwards.

A white and ice blue bat was at the door in the same uniform as me.

"Um... H-hello. I'm the day-time guard... P-please let me in."

"Sure!"

I unlocked the door for him and he ran past me.

His torn wing was very noticeable, but I dismissed it as I walked out.

"Fresh air... Ahh... Now to go find Knux and Shads and tell 'em I survived the night!"

I ran off into the sunrise, with pride welling in my chest, and a huge smile on my face.

* * *

 ** _Any thoughts on the chapter? Hope ya like it! And for that one guest that liked it, and requested more, I'll make sure this story doesn't die or stop until it's finished!_**


End file.
